Mortal Kombat Vs Tollection Pattery
Mortal Kombat Vs Tollection Pattery ''(''MK Vs TP) is a crossover fighting game developed and published by NetherRealm Studios and Tollection Pattery Entertainment in collaboration with Dimps and Newgrounds, who co-financed the Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The game features characters from both Mortal Kombat and Tollection Pattery's videogame franchises among withing GalaxyTrail, Telltale Games, MercurySteam, Armor Games and Kongregate, who co-developed the game alongside Disney Interactive Studios. If is the fan game of both games between NetherRealm's Mortal Kombat and Tollection Pattery. If is the fan game was created by IshyRoze, Venommm and Nickrivera85, the MK fans, even when have liked for all these years. The 16th main installment for MK and the new video game for TP. Ryota Nitsuma of Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite and Tatsunoko vs. Capcom fame will serve as the game's director. MK vs Jetix Dissida designer Tetsuya Nomura is in charge of designs for Mortal Kombat's roster while Tekken 7 designer Kazunori Kadoi will be designing Tollection Pattery's character models. In the game, players select up to two or four characters to engage in combat and attempt to knock out their opponents. It features similar tag-team mechanics to the Marvel vs. Capcom series of fighting games to which it emulates the MT Framework engine of. Due to NetherRealm's 3-way partnership with Newgrounds and Disney, the game's engine will feature a blend of Tekken 7 ''mechanics. The game was released on March 7, 2017 for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Microsoft Windows and on March 27, 2017 for the Nintendo Switch as a launch title. NetherRealm handled publishing for the XB1 and Steam versions of the game with Tollection Pattery publishing the PS4 and Switch versions as a result of the working relationships with their respective companies. As for the limited all consoles, included Gameslayer, maded be release in June 17, 2017 alongside mobile versions (Android and iOS). Game/Menu Mode * Arcade ** Classic ** Tag Team ** Endurance ** Test your luck * Konquest * Brawl * Living Towers * Test your mode ** Test your Might ** Test your Sight ** Test your Strike ** Test your Luck * Universe * Practice ** Tutorial ** Fatality Theater ** Practice ** Character Tutorial * Story Mode ** Mortal Kombat Story ** Tollection Pattery Story * Challange * Online ** Warrior Match ** Tag Team Match ** King of the Hill ** Mortal Kombat Tournament ** Tollection Pattery Tournament ** MK vs TP Tournament * Marketplace ** Characters ** Kostumes ** Arenas ** Moves ** Variations ** Gear Systems ** Weapons * Kyrpt * Gallery ** Characters ** Finishing Moves ** Fan Art ** Music ** Making of Mortal Kombat Vs Tollection Pattery video ** Special Items * Options ** Music & Sound ** Gameplay Options ** Control Options * Extras Plot '''TO BE ANNOUNCED' Rosters Mortal Kombat Side Playable * Abir * Ancestor * Anubis * Ariana * Atmosphere * Baraka * Belokk * Bo' Rai Cho * Cyrax * Dullahan * Ermac * Fujin * Ghislaine * Gore * Goro * Havik * Jade * Jax Briggs * Johnny Cage * Kabal * Kano * Kenshi * Kitana * Kotal Kahn * Kung Lao * L'Vollum * Liu Kang * Mephisto * Mileena * Moloch * Nightwolf * Noob Saibot * Penance * Quan Chi * Quánjíshǒu * Raiden * Rapha * Reiko * Reptile * Roark * Sarah Nac * Scorpion * Sektor * Serzh * Shang Tsung * Shao Kahn * Sindel * Sonar * Sonya Blade * Kurtis Stryker * Sub-Zero * Tao Wang * Tikamado * Tremor * Tri-Borg * Umbra * Vaatu * Zenko Tollection Pattery Side Playable * Agony * Angel * Asterix * Bambu * Baron Brixius * Berto * Betty * Big Daddy * Blaek * Brevon * Carol Tea * Casca * Cole * Crypto * D-Tritus Debris * Falcone * Felicity * Gantu * Garmadon * Gary Smith * Gearbot * Globex * Griffith * Guts * Gwynn * Handsome Jack * Issac Clarke * Jack Sparrow * James Hopkins * Jay * Juliet Starling * Kai * Krieg * Leroy * Lloyd * Milla Basset * Mr. Torgue * Nosferatu Zodd * Nya * Obelix * Papyrus * Puff * Pyramid Head * Sam * Sans * Sash Lilac * Semi-Deity * Shank * Shen * Sinjid * Skull Knight * Sonny * Stitch * The Prince * Veradux * Wesley * Wyald * Zane Non-Playable * Bosco * Crazy Gambler * Craptrap * Jumba Jookiba * Wendell Pleakley * Toriel * Asgore * Louis the Blind * Grand Councilwoman * Steve * Mad Moxxi * Superball * Sybil Pandemik * Abraham Lincoln * Chief of Police * Stinky * Grandpa Stinky * Chief of Bankers * C.O.P.S. * Mr Featherly * Harry Moleman * Jimmy Two-Teeth * Sal * Anton Paierwaite * Yog-Soggoth * Archbishop * The Mayor * Satan * Dragon God Factions Mortal Kombat Side Starter * Black Dragon * Brotherhood of Shadow * Lin Kuei * Special Forces * White Lotus Tollection Pattery Side * Galactic Council * Persia * Pirates Fortress * Strike Force Heroes * ZPCI Gameplay and Features Gameplay has carried over from NetherRealm's games. Fighting occurs on a 4-D plane, with the ability to interact with background elements such as projectiles or springboards. Due to the introduction of X-Ality (can maked X-Ray to X-Ality), Cretalities (can using team as two or three or four) and Summon-Cross (each have any allies), new form of the fatalities, carries over to MK Vs TP. At the first indicator of the meter, the player is allowed to perform an interrupt action by performing a perfect block. The second indicator allows for the player to actuate their X-Ray. The third indicator of the meter included Super Move from Injustice, but there also very special feature, Ultimate Move is the most meter when is getting more to activate and goes to brutal damage, wild to making more action like Super Move. A weapons system allowed players use weapons. In Story Mode, players join a side. Allow to main storys focuses on select levels that drives the plot of the campaign to its conclusion. Since this time the Classes and Factions band together instead of with their separate universes, the Last Story is collaborating beyond their two universes to come out ontop. Also Ladder goes mixed, featuring a sub-boss of either Belokk or Gantu, the final boss of Dragon God, and animated ending for each character. Practice Mode which allows players to hone their skills with their chosen character. The Fatality Theater of Practice Mode Returns renamed Finisher Practice, where the button combinations for the new finishing moves are shown above, and a green square on the ground indicates the correct distance for the finisher to work. If the player moves away from the square, it turns red, indicating that the Finishing Moves will not be executed. This time, either finisher can be selected instead of only showing the first finisher, which required players to pause the game and look for the alternate finisher in the move list. Feature some combo getting glowing of eyes, if means getting Spirit Kombo, this Spirit Kombo when increased more damage when getting more combo than Super Move. This game introduces a move called X-Ray Throw, which inceases the damage of the player's throw and shows it in X-Ray form. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Video Games Category:Mortal Kombat Vs Tollection Pattery Category:MK Vs TP